Water and gas are supplied to domestic and commercial properties by way of large (mains) pipes which are laid by the utility suppliers. Smaller pipes connect the mains pipe to the individual building or dwelling. To enable the water or gas supply to be cut off from a particular building (in the event of a leak upon that property), the smaller pipes contain a valve or stopcock, the stopcock usually being located at the edge of the users property, for example at the end of the driveway serving the property.
It is periodically necessary to replace the pipes serving a property, for example the pipe providing water to the property may become damaged, or it may become insufficient if the water consumption for the property grows beyond the capacity of the pipe. Also, many pipes providing water to older homes are made of lead which is no longer acceptable on health grounds.